


He's in there

by Komaeda_In_Your_Ear_uwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ears, F/M, Fetish, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_In_Your_Ear_uwu/pseuds/Komaeda_In_Your_Ear_uwu
Summary: Komaeda is crawling in your earYou tell him to stopBut he's in there.





	1. He's in there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingThunder/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for this. It's a long story. Saw a meme. Did some brainstorming with someone. And now we're here. Yep.
> 
> See y'all in hell.

It started off as a normal evening, with you just laying in bed quietly, reading a book as rain gently came down outside, adding to the pleasant atmosphere. You glanced up as you heard someone entering the room, a smile gracing your features as you saw your lovely boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda.

You put your book down as he approaches, looking equally as glad to see you as he sits down on the bed- though you notice a small sparkle of fear in his eyes.

"Y/N... If you're up for it, I'd like to try something new tonight..." Nagito says a bit shyly, glancing off to the side as his cheeks turn red.

You immediately flush, your heart pounding as you nod- you'd do anything with him, and him just saying those words begins to make you feel hot, shivers running along your spine as you try and guess what it will be.

"Of course... What is it?" You ask, struggling to keep your voice steady- you're both nervous and excited, but he'll treat you well, he always does.

"Close your eyes, Y/N~...." Nagito purrs, pecking your soft lips. And you comply, fluttering your eyes closed as excitement courses through your veins- you really hope you find out what this new thing is soon.

After making sure your eyes are closed, Nagito shrinks down to a smaller size, immediately climbing onto you and with great speed, climbing up your clothing and towards your head- he has one goal in mind: your ear.

It's supple curve, soft lobe, and deep canal- he's always loved your ears, but tonight, he cannot hold back his primal urges any longer.

"Komaeda...?" You call out nervously, feeling like something is crawling on you- you move to smack it away but it is too late, for he is too fast. Suddenly, Komaeda is crawling in your ear.

You tell him to stop.

But he's in there.


	2. He's in there (still)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy phugckin borth wife ily don't become a wineo

It's a cold, gloomy day, and you cannot help but fidget as you sit in the waiting room, anxious to see a doctor about your unfortunate predicament.

"I know what you're doing, Y/N..." Komaeda's voice whispers from inside your ear, causing an unholy shiver to shake your already trembling frame. 

"Nothing can make me vacate the home I've made within your ear. Nothing."

You feel as if you're about to cry- how could your boyfriend do this to you? How could he even do it in the first place? It was all horribly confusing and terrifying- but your thoughts were cut short as the nurse called your name.

You couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief as you got up, heading over to her- this would all be over soon... He would no longer be in there, and you could go back to being a normal person.

Once in the room she asks you a few questions, but you frantically try to tell her that your boyfriend is inside of your ear- and once she gets the message, she goes pale... It's as if she knows.

"Th-The doctor... He'll... He'll be right with you."

She rushes out of the room with tears in her eyes, looking afraid for her life- that only made you feel all the more frightened... You find yourself hoping that this is a horrible dream, but you know it isn't. He's really in there.


	3. He's in there (or is he...?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday wife I fugickng love you enjoy the wine

The doctor arrives after what seems like hours, and once you see his face you feel even more frightened.

"Y/N... Please try and stay calm and tell me what happened." He said, walking over to you, seeming terribly grave- this situation seemed far more serious than you thought.

Komaeda stayed oddly quiet.

You tell the doctor everything that occurred the previous evening, ignoring how his eyes widened when you told him him the name of your beloved, ear-invading boyfriend.

When you finished, he stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "I... I see. You've got a Komaeda in your ear... There's only one way to get it out."

A Komaeda? What? He'd seen something like this before?! Your head was spinning, and you could feel your boyfriend pacing impatiently inside of your ear, his footsteps echoing too close to your eardrum.

After putting on some gloves, the doctor pulls a little vial out of his pocket, with a single shiny shard inside of it- a hope shard!

Carefully, he pulled it out with some tweezers, approaching you and your ear.

Komaeda screams from inside of you, clearly torn- should he stay within your warm canal, or should he answer the call of the hope shard? How could he possibly choose?

You groan in agony, your eardrum aching- but the doctor holds you in place, keeping the hope shard where it is. He knows this will work with time.

Crying out again, you feel Komaeda sprinting out of your ear and latching himself onto the hope shard, and pressing his body against it with a tiny moan.

You're instantly relieved, and fall back onto the small bed you were sitting on, tuning everything out for a moment.

Until you hear a crash, and the doctor crying out for help.

Sitting up, you see him on the floor, Komaeda quickly scrambling up his body- he's heading for his ear!

"Komaeda, stop!" You cry out, but it's too late.

No one can stop him.

You've brought this curse upon an innocent man, and once again-

He's in there.


End file.
